Wigglepedia Fanon: Fanmade Song Titles
Here are some fanmade song titles. Fanmade TV Series 2 and TV Series 5 song titles from a different page will also be shown. Yummy Yummy (1994) HotPotatoTitleCard.jpg|Hot Potato ShakyShakyTitleCard.jpg|Shaky Shaky TeddyBearHugTitleCard.jpg|Teddy Bear Hug DOROTHY(MyFavoriteDinosaur)TitleCard.jpg|DOROTHY (My Favorite Dinosaur) IAmADancerTitleCard.jpg|I Am A Dancer CrunchMunchyHoneyCakesTitleCard.jpg|Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes NumbersRhumbaTitleCard.jpg|Numbers Rhumba JoannieWorksWithOneHammerTitleCard.jpg|Joannie Works With One Hammer TheMonkeyDanceTitleCard.jpg|The Monkey Dance Henry'sDanceTitleCard.jpg|Henry’s Dance WalkTitleCard.jpg|Walk Big Red Car (1995) CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)TitleCard.jpg WagsTheDogTitleCard.jpg FiveLittleJoeysTitleCard.jpg DiDickiDoDumTitleCard.jpg I'mACowTitleCard.jpg DoTheFlapTitleCard.jpg OnYourHolidayTitleCard.jpg HatOnMyHeadTitleCard.jpg BrownGirlInTheRingTitleCard.jpg Georgia'sSongTitleCard.jpg OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSeaTitleCard.jpg NickyNackyNockyNooTitleCard.jpg Dorothy'sDancePartyTitleCard.jpg BigRedCarTitleCard.jpg Wake Up Jeff! (1996) Image8.jpg|Romp Bomp A Stomp Image7.jpg|I Can Do So Many Things Wiggledance! (1997) The Wiggles: Live At Disneyland (1998) TV Series 2 (1999) Wiggle Food File:HotPotato-SongTitle.jpg|Hot Potato File:Food,Food,Food(OhHowILoveMyFood)-SongTitle.jpg|Food, Food, Food (Oh How I Love My Food) File:FruitSalad-1998SongTitle.jpg|Fruit Salad File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist%3F)-ConcertTitle.jpg|Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) Numbers and Counting File:IClimbTenStairs-SongTitle.jpg|I Climb Ten Steps File:CaptainFeatherswordBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:Big_red_Car-oringal_song_title.png|Big Red Car File:John_bradelum_-diffrent_song_title.png|John Bradelum File:DOROTHY(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-SongTitle.jpg|D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favorite Dinosaur) File:HenrytheOctopusBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Henry the Octopus Dancing File:DorothytheDinosaurBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur File:We%27reDancingWithWagstheDog-SongTitle.jpg|We're Dancing with Wags the Dog File:GetReadytoWiggleBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Get Ready to Wiggle File:TheMonkeyDance-ConcertTitle.jpg|The Monkey Dance Dressing Up File:Our_boat_is_rocking_on_the_sea-orignal_song_title.png|Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea File:ShakyShaky-SongTitle.jpg|Shaky Shaky File:GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!-SongTitle.jpg|Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! File:WagsTheDog,HeLikestoTango-SongTitle.jpg|Wags the Dog, He Likes to Tango File:WiggleGroove-ConcertTitle.jpg|Wiggle Groove Your Body File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-ConcertTitle.jpg|Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) File:WheneverIHearThisMusicBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Whenever I Hear This Music File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes-SongTitle.jpg|Head, Shoulders, Kness and Toes File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-SongTitle.jpg|Move Your Arms Like Henry File:Rock-A-ByeYourBear-1998Live.jpg|Rock-A-Bye Your Bear At Play File:HotPotato-ConcertTitle.jpg|Hot Potato Having fun at the beach-orignal song title.png|Having Fun at the Beach File:Henry%27s_underwater_big_band-_Toot_Toot_orignal_song_title.png|Henry's Underwater Big Band File:DOROTHY(MyFavoriteDinosaur)-SongTitle.jpg|D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favorite Dinosaur) File:WigglyMedley-ConcertTitle.jpg|Wiggly Medley Safety File:Big_red_Car-oringal_song_title.png|Big Red Car File:FruitSalad-1998SongTitle.jpg|Fruit Salad File:Hat_on_my_head-oringal_song_title.png|Hat on My Head File:LookBothWays-SongTitle.jpg|Look Both Ways File:OurBoatIsRockingOnTheSea-ConcertTitle.jpg|Our Boat is Rocking on the Sea Storytelling File:UncleNoah%27sArkBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Uncle Noah's Ark File:DorothytheDinosaurBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur File:JohnBradlelum-SongTitle.jpg|John Bradlelum File:ZardoZap-SongTitle.jpg|Zardo Zap Friends File:GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!-SongTitle.jpg|Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! File:We%27reDancingWithWagstheDog-SongTitle.jpg|We're Dancing with Wags the Dog File:Henry%27sDance-SongTitle.jpg|Henry's Dance File:DorothytheDinosaur(TellMeWhoIsThatKnocking%3F)-SongTitle.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell Me Who is That Knocking?) File:WiggleGroove-ConcertTitle.jpg|Wiggle Groove Multicultural File:ShakyShaky-SongTitle.jpg|Shaky Shaky File:Let%27sHaveaCeili-SongTitle.jpg|Let's Have a Ceili File:HavenuShalomAlechem-SongTitle.jpg|Havenu Shalom Alechem File:BallaBallaBambina-SongTitle.jpg|Balla, Balla, Bambina File:BucketofDew-ConcertTitle.jpg|Bucket of Dew Musical Instruments File:GetReadytoWiggleBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Get Ready to Wiggle File:WagsTheDog,HeLikestoTango-SongTitle.jpg|Wags the Dog, He Likes to Tango File:Henry's underwater big band- Toot Toot orignal song title.png|Henry's Underwater Big Band File:John_bradelum_-diffrent_song_title.png|John Bradelum File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist%3F)-ConcertTitle.jpg|Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) Hygiene File:HotPotato-SongTitle.jpg|Hot Potato File:Big_red_Car-oringal_song_title.png|Big Red Car File:GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!-SongTitle.jpg|Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! File:FruitSalad-1998SongTitle.jpg|Fruit Salad File:Rock-A-ByeYourBear-1998Live.jpg|Rock-A-Bye Your Bear File:Walk-SongTitle.jpg|Walk Animals File:We%27reDancingWithWagstheDog-SongTitle.jpg|We're Dancing With Wags the dog File:HenrytheOctopusBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Henry the Octopus File:DorothytheDinosaurBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur File:HereComesABear-BigRedCarBanner.jpg|Here Comes a Bear File:PoniesBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Ponies File:TheMonkeyDance-ConcertTitle.jpg|The Monkey Dance History File:GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!-SongTitle.jpg|Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! File:UncleNoah%27sArkBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Uncle Noah's Ark File:HavenuShalomAlechem-SongTitle.jpg|Havenu Shalom Alechem Family File:DorothytheDinosaur(TellMeWhoIsThatKnocking%3F)-SongTitle.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur (Tell Me Who is That Knocking?) File:JohnBradlelum-SongTitle.jpg|John Bradlelum File:GetReadytoWiggleBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Get Ready to Wiggle File:MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-SongTitle.jpg|Move Your Arms Like Henry File:We%27reDancingWithWagstheDog-SongTitle.jpg|We're Dancing With Wags the Dog Movement File:DorothytheDinosaurBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur File:Big_red_Car-oringal_song_title.png|Big Red Car File:ShakyShaky-SongTitle.jpg|Shaky Shaky File:CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist%3F)-ConcertTitle.jpg|Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist) Nutrition File:FruitSalad1998titlecard4.jpg|Fruit Salad File:FoodFoodFood(OhHowILoveMyFood)titlecard3.jpg|Food, Food, Food (Oh How I Love My Food) Directions File:LookBothWays-SongTitle.jpg|Look Both Ways File:Our_boat_is_rocking_on_the_sea-orignal_song_title.png|Our Boat is Rocking On the Sea File:RompBompAStomp-ConcertTitle.jpg|Romp Bomp a Stomp Manners File:GetReadytoWiggleBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Get Ready to Wiggle File:Henry's underwater big band- Toot Toot orignal song title.png|Henry's Underwater Big Band File:GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!-SongTitle.jpg|Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! Travel File:Big red Car-oringal song title.png|Big Red Car File:LookBothWays-SongTitle.jpg|Look Both Ways File:WigglyMedley-ConcertTitle.jpg|Wiggly Medley Play File:Having fun at the beach-orignal song title.png File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleepOnHisPirateShip-ConcertTitle.jpg|Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep On His Pirate Ship File:TheMonkeyDance-ConcertTitle.jpg|The Monkey Dance File:PoniesBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Ponies The Body File:Head,Shoulders,KneesandToes-SongTitle.jpg|Head, Shoulders, Kness and Toes File:WagsTheDog,HeLikestoTango-SongTitle.jpg|Wags the Dog,He Likes to Tango File:RompBompAStomp-ConcertTitle.jpg|Romp Bomp a Stomp Communication File:DorothytheDinosaur(TellMeWhoIsThatKnocking%3F)-SongTitle.jpg|Dorothy The Dinosaur (Tell me Who Is That Knocking?) File:Wake_up_jeff-_wigglemania_live_in_conert_oringal_song_title.png|Wake Up Jeff File:ZardoZap-SongTitle.jpg|Zardo Zap Work File:HotPotatotitlecard4.jpg|Hot Potato File:JoannieWorksWithOneHammertitlecard4.jpg|Joannie Works with One Hammer File:ILoveItWhenItRainsTVSeries1titlecard5.jpg|I Love it When it Rains File:WiggleGroove-ConcertTitle.jpg|Wiggle Groove Imagination File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleepOnHisPirateShip-ConcertTitle.jpg|Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship File:D-o-r-o-t-h-y my favorite dinosaur-the wiggly big show oringal song title.png|D.O.R.O.T.H.Y (My Favorite Dinosaur) File:GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!-SongTitle.jpg|Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy! Cows and Ducks File:Henry%27sDance-SongTitle.jpg|Henry's Dance File:Food,Food,Food(OhHowILoveMyFood)-SongTitle.jpg|Food, Food, Food (Oh How I Love My Food) File:ILoveItWhenItRainsBanneronTheS.SFeathersword.jpg|I love it When it Rains File:We%27reDancingWithWagstheDog-SongTitle.jpg|We're Dancing with Wags the Dog File:CaptainFeatherswordFellAsleepOnHisPirateShip-ConcertTitle.jpg|Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate (2000) Wiggle Bay (2002) Space Dancing (2003) Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins! (2003) Top of the Tots (2004) Cold Spaghetti Western (2004) Santa's Rockin'! (2004) Here Comes the Big Red Car (2006) It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! (2006) Racing to the Rainbow (2006) Wiggledancing! Live in Concert! (2007) Getting Strong (2007) You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (2008) bandicam 2019-05-04 13-02-46-965.jpg bandicam 2019-05-04 13-04-16-650.jpg bandicam 2019-05-04 13-05-31-448.jpg bandicam 2019-05-04 13-06-55-266.jpg bandicam 2019-05-04 13-08-28-605.jpg bandicam 2019-05-04 13-11-17-022.jpg bandicam 2019-05-04 13-12-05-490.jpg bandicam 2019-05-04 13-20-52-267.jpg bandicam 2019-05-04 13-27-25-076.jpg bandicam 2019-05-04 13-28-40-748.jpg bandicam 2019-05-04 13-29-43-236.jpg bandicam 2019-05-04 13-31-29-791.jpg bandicam 2019-05-04 13-32-33-031.jpg bandicam 2019-05-04 13-33-30-153.jpg bandicam 2019-05-04 13-35-34-039.jpg bandicam 2019-05-04 13-38-12-085.jpg bandicam 2019-05-04 13-38-57-062.jpg bandicam 2019-05-04 13-40-46-422.jpg bandicam 2019-05-04 13-41-45-606.jpg bandicam 2019-05-04 13-42-40-549.jpg Sing a Song of Wiggles (2008) The Wiggles Go Bananas! (2009) Category:Wigglepedia Fanon